This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) is a standards body which collectively develops open standards for use in the mobile industry. The OMA helps to create interoperable services enablers to work across countries, operators and mobile terminals and is driven by market requirements. To expand the mobile market, companies supporting the Open Mobile Alliance work to aid in the rapid and wide development and deployment of a variety of new, enhanced mobile information, communication and entertainment services.
The OMA is currently developing IM services based on SIP, Message Session Relay Protocol (MSRP) and Extensible Markup Language (XML) Configuration Access Protocol (XCAP) protocols developed by the International Engineering Task Force (IETF) SIMPLE working group. Instant Messaging service are already deployed using several proprietary technologies and Wireless Village specifications.
There is currently a need for a deleting Mechanism in the SIP multimedia service environment. In an http environment, if a document needs to be deleted, an “http delete” command is simply issued. However, there is currently no corresponding deleting feature or function defined for the SIP environment. In fact, even SIP extensions for services have not defined such a feature. In current multimedia services, particularly OMA SIP/SIMPLE IM, there are several requirements about storing and retrieving messages. Although there is a need for deleting and selectively deleting stored messages, such a mechanism has yet to be defined.